


春和修罗

by thememoryiscruel



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thememoryiscruel/pseuds/thememoryiscruel
Summary: 我是孤独的阿修罗风景在泪光中模糊放眼望去漫天碎云天海之上玲珑清透——《春天与阿修罗》宫泽贤治
Relationships: 齐嘉
Kudos: 2





	春和修罗

**Author's Note:**

> 我是孤独的阿修罗
> 
> 风景在泪光中模糊
> 
> 放眼望去漫天碎云
> 
> 天海之上玲珑清透
> 
> ——《春天与阿修罗》宫泽贤治

Ep.1 隧道

张七为自己建的小录音室远离尘嚣，图的就是个清净。他正在为新专辑酝酿灵感，明天就是最后期限。

Deadline前夕的每一句词都是脆弱的小鸟，稍不留意就会飞走，于是他连工作联系的手机卡都拆掉，除非天塌下来，否则谁也别来找他他。

此时此刻门外的年轻的助理神色凝重。张七扶着门框，心里有些诧异，脸上却并没有露出不悦——他一直克制自己在搞清楚任何事之前不先被冒犯。

“怎么了？”张七问。助理露出困苦神色，嘴里小声喃喃，张七立马知道即将听到的绝对不会是什么好消息——不过小姑娘的眼神哀而不伤，看上去也不是什么切身利益的大事。张七更加迷惑，侧过身把耳朵凑过去：什么？

他的神情渐渐出现一点崩塌痕迹，像在泥沼里一点一点沉。然而如同沼泽里的死神总是来了又去，灭顶之后他的神色慢慢平静。

所有人都不敢呼吸，等着张七开口，好像他金口玉言，能断人生死。

“彩排事故是什么时候的事。”他问。

“前天。”助理说。张七不动声色，她倒开始掉泪。张七在那一刻觉得有点滑稽，张了张嘴没有声音，于是把一口空气咽下去。

“新闻稿发了吗？”他问。助理点点头，小心打量他面孔：“工作室还没有说什么，想等着哥你……”

“随便他们吧。”张七说，他用力撑着门的手逐渐滑落：“都进来说。”

“那你要去看看吗齐哥，我可以马上联系车去机场。”

“不用。”张七说，他沉默了一会。“我先把……”他抓了抓有点长的刘海：“我先把紧急的工作发出去。你定明天中午的机票，再去帮我买点咖啡。”

“嘉嘉这个人很有福气的。”他冷静的说。助理愣了愣。她想再观察点什么，但是张七已经向工作台弯下身。

微光里勾出张七的样子。高而且瘦，忧伤眼角，有一点点神秘，不笑的时候总像在红尘烟火里苦行。

EP.2 莫比斯环

练习室里的日子总是过得很慢。从一无所有到完成表演，两个画面之间总会有长长的，黑暗的隧道。伊豆的舞女里有写过一条天城山隧道，据说现在已经彻底荒废，夏天的时候长满杂草和苔藓，冬天的时候全是雪。

RISE解散前的最后的排练就是这样一条隧道，被时间和回忆一起塞得满满的。

张七就这样坐在沙发上做了一场梦，迷迷糊糊醒的时候感觉嘴有点干，怀疑自己睡觉的时候又全程张着嘴。

身边沙发是陷下去的，他们有十一个人，大家轮流休息，练习室的沙发总是很挤。他揉着眼睛。

焉嘉坐在他身侧，他穿着明黄的卫衣，头发很乱，被汗糊在额头上。张七伸出手用手背撞他的手臂。

“手机交出来嘉嘉，相册打开。”

焉嘉扭过头看他，冲张七笑。

“我没有拍，你睡觉的图在赵让那。”

他没表情的时候是一尊线条流畅的塑像，张七有一次听焉嘉讲小时候算命先生说他耳有反骨，眼下有泪痣，还是下三白，被点着鼻子说这是薄情薄命的修罗相。

这尊修罗笑起来又是另外一番天地，看着就觉得很甜蜜。变幻无常让张七想起一副洋画。

他的童年里已经没有洋画这玩意，但在山城的时候看怀旧主题的展览的时见过一副。其中一张正面是红色的春花，勾勒了嫩黄色的细细的蕊，背面是赤着脚的修罗，背后伸出来的手里举着弓箭。

温和的春与不败的修罗，翻动它的是命运的掌风。

“哎我好想去旅游啊。”张七伸懒腰。

“哟，去哪儿？”

“想去日本耍。”

“去逛秋叶原吗？”焉嘉好像很吃惊的样子。

“对对，去女仆咖啡，还有猫，好多猫咪爬来爬去。”

“我也想去。”

“去什么，看小姐姐吗，哎哟嘉嘉不得了。”张七狂笑，伸手去戳他的脸。张七似乎老想触碰人类，但是又不甚深刻，并不是想抓住谁。

“你这样讲被播出来惨了我跟你说。”焉嘉反过来指他：“因言获罪张颜齐。”

张七无语：“对不起别骂了！馒言馒语焉栩嘉……”

两个人打闹。

“我真的不是很习惯，说错话真的是我的问题吗，我有时候觉得不是……”他无奈的笑起来。

张七总是有一些很天真又很尖锐的心愿，会忘记自己是娱乐行业的消费品。娱乐圈太真的人会显得假，资深爱豆焉嘉有时候想这样提醒他，却又觉得自己做不到的事情也没资格去提醒张七。

焉嘉也跟着笑，脸上有点酡红，他的手象征性的挡在脸跟前，和张七的手指很轻的碰了一下。他拍了一下张七。

“还想去哪儿？”焉嘉问，把话题扯开。

“玉子市场你看过没有，京阿尼的动画。”

“知道啊，开玩笑，不要挑战资深死宅。”

“所以就京都嘛。”张七说：“想去看看。”

“我带你去。”焉嘉突然说，语气很认真。他的每一句话都是不打算回头的箭，却似乎也并不认为自己要粉身碎骨。他的戾气很少。

会有人对这个人说不吗，张七想。

“你和我吗？”张七说。他认真盘算了很久，几乎在发呆： “估计没时间吧，我接下来那么多其他事要做。”

“那我也很忙啊。”焉嘉说。

“而且会被人发现。”张七说：“虽然都是男生，但你和我两个人去旅行，说不清楚。”

“以后有机会，可以一起去玩。”张七又说。

其实道理大家都懂。焉嘉长长的唉了一声，他露出很孩子气的表情，把抱枕抱在肚子上。

很久以前张七没能去录一期小团综，没有玩成蹦床，但事后有和大家一起吃锅子。锅子很热，味道很好，于是不玩蹦床变得并不是很重要。但回忆又牵扯了一些别的回忆，好像小时候不能出门，眼巴巴的看着楼下的小朋友追着球。

那时候焉嘉离他很远。他的座位在桌子的另一端，却偏偏盯着张七不放。我再带你去，张颜齐，他远远的喊，连着说了几遍，很执着，仿佛这是一件了不得的大事，仿佛要立刻进行。只有他在认真的样子有点好笑，让张七想起大家一起去染发的时候他一个人站在门口等自己，像个笨拙的搭讪者。

焉嘉这个人怪怪的，那时候张七想。

运动会上焉嘉举起弓。手臂上，手腕上，骨节分明的细长手指上也缠着线，他被许许多多东西束缚。焉嘉是一个被捆起来的人——有人期待着他飞升，有人期待着他毁灭，如此年轻，却如此沉重，踏一步仿佛土地都要因此陷落。

他在沉默里稳稳的射出一支箭。战士一般的身影长久的停在张七的记忆里。这支箭也曾向他射过来。

张七放置过焉嘉几次，因为对这样的直球很陌生，只好让它尴尬的留在半空里。成年人的社会里这就是拒绝，小孩，张七想。但焉嘉若无其事，像一只从桌子上摔下去，若无其事走开的猫。

无害的野心家，不杀的猎人，有意义吗？张七有时候很想问。多尴尬啊，他感到有些不忍。焉嘉应该做这个世界上最安全的人，身上叠满了危房般的期待，未来的路又还那么长，最不应该冒险。这时候张七才发现自己早就中了箭，稳稳插在胸膛上，只是因为没有流血，所以也没有痛。

他们后来变得稍稍熟悉起来，像探戈的舞步，有进也有退。

“这附近有一家东北烧烤很好吃。”张七对焉嘉说。焉嘉趴在他肩膀上打瞌睡。那段时间他们每天录制到好晚好晚。他在张七有些苦涩的故事里昏昏欲睡。

“什么时候我们可以去吃。”张七又说，毫不在意的样子。

“嘉嘉看上去笨笨的。”他也曾看着屏幕说。

一条长长的隧道扭曲折叠，就会变成魔比斯环。回忆像爱的骸骨，在隧道的两端相见。  
  
  
  


EP.3 阿修罗

周南说过焉嘉的眼泪。他说嘉嘉哭的啊，听说他躲在厕所里哭。

张七是个泪腺发达的人，他有好多感触，万千红尘里都是他的心，因此才能写出动人的歌词。

所以张七知道眼泪不是表达，人类会流泪只是因为痛。

但躲起来是，躲起来是一个告知，是请不要碰我。而躲起来所代表的痛并不会比撕心裂肺的哭诉少太多。

有一次周南怂恿张七，说他好像心情不好，你跟他聊聊去。这个他是指焉嘉。

周南说你最会哄他，你们说话老开心了。张七吓了一跳，我就爱逗逗他。我去合适吗？他问周南。有啥不合适，周南很古怪的看着张七。

其实不用哄他，张七说。

什么？周南说，他有点担忧，心神不宁。

不用哄嘉嘉。张七说。

呵护有时候不是铠甲，相信才是，张七又说。

你讲的是人话吗，周南说。

世界上有一些很难得的东西并不是珍贵在需要很多呵护。恰恰相反，它们有自己的规则，不因为人类的精心呵护和照料而转移。一个不恰当的例子是一些无法养殖的兰花，和永远无法在人工环境里繁殖的鳗鱼。

他们能在更无常，更险恶的环境里活着，却会因为软弱而死。

EP.4 梦

“我们要去南禅寺。”焉嘉说。他用一条大披肩把自己裹住，趴在窗边的矮机上。雪光从窗外反射进屋子里，好像在他身上也下了一场白茫茫的雪。

“南禅寺？不是金阁寺吗？”张七问。南禅寺在京都，他扭过头又看窗外，白雪和蓝天里映着带雪顶的富士山。京都是不能看见富士山的，他冷静的想。

“南禅寺。”

焉嘉支起一边胳膊，向着张七抬起头。他头发很长，柔和的包裹额头，在充足的光线下是几乎透明的茶色。眉毛却很黑，在雪白的皮肤上显得很野蛮。蓝色浴衣被他穿得很潦草，延伸的V形上有一些深浅不一的玫红色斑点。他抬起手去抓脖子，刚泡完温泉的皮肤很软，两颗小痣旁边都是一道道红痕。

是我吗，是我干的吗？张七想，几乎忘了听焉嘉在说什么。

“……人没有金阁银阁那么多，据说是禅宗的最高寺庙，汤豆腐也很有名。”焉嘉的声音好沉，又很软，听得时候像隔着一层温水：“你知道吗，日本有个怪盗石川五右卫门看了春天的南禅寺，说春宵一刻值千金，绝景啊，绝景……”

他看着张七说，春宵一刻值千金。

这种时候就很像小孩子。很介意要和人不一样，不喜欢热门的景点，不喜欢俗套故事，喜欢自己研究，喜欢博学的感觉，喜欢半遮半掩的小心思，喜欢晦涩却又喜欢直白。张七伸出手拧了拧自己的大腿，一点痛的感觉也没有。

“既然是这样为什么不是女仆装啊。”他失落的想。梦里那么安全，不需要保守任何秘密。

他伸出双手。

“抱抱，嘉嘉，好久没有抱你了。”

EP. 5 抱春天

张七在病床前削苹果。他特意用了水果刀，因为不擅长，和不擅长的东西斗争最能阻止人胡思乱想，比如以前在男团的时候不得不通宵通宵的练舞，练得大脑一片空白。

又一次削断苹果皮之后他无奈的抬起头，发现焉嘉已经醒了，一动不动的睁着眼睛在看着他。

张七大气都不敢出，伸出一只手轻轻的拉住焉嘉的手指——手背上全是管子，是万万碰不得的。

“我去叫人。”他很轻很轻的说：“你不要动。”

焉嘉勾了勾手指。他用了一点点力气，张七就走不动。

“疼。”他张开嘴，只发出一点气声，像一张空弓吱呀作响。

张七心都碎了，想了很久怎么安慰他。

“外面下雪了，很大，密云山可以滑雪。”他想了半天憋出一句，焉嘉喜欢雪。在床边蹲下朝上望的时候他的眼睛格外的亮，映着刘海留下一点细碎的影子。张七有一双非常英俊，非常深情的眼睛。

焉嘉扯着嘴角笑了笑，眼睛弯成两道毛绒绒的弧，笑容很浅，很温顺。

“带你去。”他说去的时候没有声音，嘴嘟成一个柔软的圆。

好，好，张七说。其实张七说不上喜欢雪。

病好了我们就去看雪，还可以去日本玩，去看富士山，去看南禅寺，他说。你要先好起来，好多人等你，都是爱你的人，你妈妈守了你好几天，刚我叫叔叔带她去睡，还有其他人，R1SE的这帮子兄弟，粉丝……

焉嘉睁大眼睛看着他。

还有我，还有我，张七重复，他胸膛里热得滚烫，心脏震耳欲聋的跳动，是万物生长，是骤雨初霁，是春暖花开，微尘折射光辉，溪流环抱山麓，森罗万象，前尘往事，风景与众生明明灭灭，统统归于永恒中的一瞬。

他紧紧的闭上嘴巴，等待一切重新归于平静，在所有人发现他的秘密前。

爱如雷霆。

焉嘉伸出手戳了戳他的脸。张七的脸颊湿漉漉的，眼泪很热，在他冰冷的指尖上凝成一滴慢慢变冷的春天。


End file.
